


Need You Now

by Javelon



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Nephilim!Reader, Songfic, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javelon/pseuds/Javelon
Summary: You just miss Jackie so so much





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song while I was out running errands and this story formed around it. The wonders of being stuck in traffic!

 

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

 

You sat in a dimly lit bar, drowning your sorrow and memories of Jackie's smiling face in liquor. God you missed him so much.

 

_Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore_

 

You held your phone in your hand, staring at his number. You had promised yourself you wouldn't call him. You wouldn't endanger him again.

 

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

 

You still remember the black eyes of the demon who had possessed Jackie to try and get to you. Being a nephilim you had known it was a possibility. Had discussed it with Jackie on numerous occasions even. He hadn't been worried. Had told you his job as a superhero endangered you too. 

 

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

 

But seeing it _actually happen_... You had panicked and fled once the demon had been banished. Changed your number and everything so he couldn't contact you. You hadn't even said goodbye...

 

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

 

It had been six months since then and the ache of missing him hadn't dulled in the slightest. You loved him _so much_. He had been the first one to understand you, to not judge you for your angel heritage. He had been your best friend, your confidant. Your lover. Maybe even your soulmate.

 

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before_

 

Did he hate you? Did he hate that you hadn't been strong enough to protect him? To stop the demon from possessing him? And then you had abandoned him even though it was for his own good?

 

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

 

Did he know you were sorry? Sorry for not being strong enough. For not protecting him. For introducing him to your world full of angels and demons in the first place. He had to know! He had to!

 

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

 

The ringing of a dialing phone was in your ear before you were fully conscious of what you were doing. You had promised...

 

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

 

_"Hello?"_

 

"....Jackie." Your heart swelled hearing his voice again. 

 

_"Y/N?! Where are you?! Where have you been?? I've been so goddamn worried about you!! Why did you leave??"_

 

 

_Whoa oh whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

 

Emotions were usually something you were good at controlling but the heart ache and loneliness and love you still felt overwhelmed you and you found yourself sobbing "I'm sorry I'm so so sorry!" over and over again.

 

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

 

_"Whoa whoa hey it's ok. Shhhhh it's ok Y/N. Just...just tell me where you are. Please Y/N."_ Even after everything you had done you could still hear the concern and dare you hope love? in his voice.

 

With shaking breath you managed to stumble through the location of the bar you were in. He kept speaking soft soothing words to you even when you felt the familiar tingle of his brother's magic and saw Jackie rush in through the door. Your phone fell from your sudden lax fingers and you eagerly threw yourself in his arms when he held them open to you. His grip on you was tight as he buried his nose in your hair, rubbing your back like he always used to when you were upset.

 

"I-I'm so sorry. I w-was ju-just trying t-to prot-tect you." You sobbed out.

 

"Shhh it's ok. We'll talk about that later." His blue eyes shimmered with tears when he pulled back to look at you, "Just please come home, Y/N. I've missed you so much, love."

 

You had left to save him but standing there in his arms again you couldn't remember why you had thought that was a good idea. You were partners, had been for years. And you were so damn happy he seemed willing to forgive you for running away. His brilliant smile and warm lips against yours felt like heaven when you nodded. Yes it was time to go home. It was obvious how much you needed him and you were a fool for having run away.

 

_I just need you now_

_Oh baby I need you now_


End file.
